Blind Dragon Inc ( BDI)
. Lostsoul is the leader of BDI. He is a leader who does not say much but when he does speak, he is generally listened to. A friend to many, and enemy to even more, Lost has gone red more often than any other BDI member. Venture'' has been a sub-leader of BDI since CB. He is an almanac of information, and a map for those like MYST who get lost just entering an area half the time. Always ready for a good battle and willing to lend a helping hand to those in need.'' Myst ''is the one who deals with most PR and recruitment. She loves meeting people and getting to know them. She holds on to a lot of things until they boil over, but she also is one of the people that anyone and everyone can go to and talk whether about in game or RL issues. She may not have all the answers, but she will always listen and help when she can''. BDI BDI has been around in several MMO's and when we started in WO during CB, we kept our name going into this one. WE are a primarily a white union with members going red on occasions because of healilng or carrying bodies, or occasionally killing the rare white who tempts their fate once to often. WE have gone through a lot of changes recently including the Merger of LaughingCoffins, and recent alliances. WE try to have fun and keep things relatively steady. All our current members are active and this keeps us going strong. Because of recent events some officers and members have become red, and have no intentions of changing back. This however is not a reflection upon the union itself. Each member can choose to be either red or white and will get the same support as they always have. The numbers in our main do not include the alts of our players, which reside in BDI_ Alts. We have new members, old member, people who have never played MMO's and players who have pllayed them for 20+ years. We are definetly glad to call these guys an odd assortment of family, and some friends in RL and in game ' ' Rules of BDI 1.Do NOT kill your own Union members and do not kill alliance members ( friendly fire during battle will occasionally happen and this is acceptable) 2.Do not camp or needlessly harass any player 3.Uphold the alliances, and be prepared to fight our enemies. 4.If you are caught using a bot or hacking of any sort you will be booted instantly. Recruitment Requirements 1.No Soul Rank, or level requirements, but should try to be an active player. Lower SR and Leveled players are still encouraged to join.. 2.Understand that BDI has many players at many levels, we don't mind helping or answering questions if we can, but we will not do everything for you 3.Be prepared to fight battles under the BlindDragon Inc tag The Ongoing Battle Currently BDI is involved in the ongoing battle, turf war, rebellion, whatever you choose to call it. WE were brought into it by accident originally and have chose to stick with it. Part of this being to our alliances, partly because of our enemies words and actions. Either way we will continue to do as we wish. Enemy Unions #'Tunnel Snakes/Alts' #'CoP' #'AFK '(due to alliance with other enemies, a lot of respect still for this small group of great players) #'PIJA' ( this one is more personal) #'Guardians' #'Ragnarok ' #'And DaRapper' Allies #'Chaos' #''DKG '' Category:Unions